skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dual Charge
"Double the Trouble" ---- Dual Charge's officail catchphrase Dual Charge '''is a double-headed robot who is one of the new core skylanders in Skylanders: Terrible Two. They are realesead in Wave 2 in a single pack or Triple Pack with Enemy Anemone and Flame Roll. '''Backround Personality Dual Charge is made up off a robotic boy and a robotic girl. The boy is Dual, because there is nothing he likes more than fighting by his sister's side. The girl is Charge, becaused she charges up bombs and lasers to make a huge boom. Dual is refered to as the brawler in the bunch, because he uses his fists and body to get past obstacles. Charge is the brains, because she always thinks here way through and outthinks enemies. However, both Dual and Charge love working together, no matter what. Biography Built by a mechanical whiz, Dual Charge was originally programmed to do evil. When Dual Charge was sent to build a mega rey to destroy all of Skylands, a malfunction in the system changed Dual Charge and simply refused to build the mega ray. Then Dual Charge built the mega ray, but fired it at thier creator. Scorch Kick was swinging on vines at the time and was nearly blown off of a cliff! Scorch Kick took Dual Charge to see Master Eon, where Dual Charge became skylanders, and after that, Dual Charge proceeded to accidently blow up Eon's Castle. Gameplay The Dual part of Dual Charge punches and produces close ranged attacks, while Charge charges up lasers and mines and outthinks her opponents. Stats Strength- 190 Defence- 250 Agility- 160 Luck- 300 (MAX) Abilities One-Punch Melee- Primary Attack: Dual will punch and body slam. Combo of a Super Fist Punch when pressed three times repeatedly. Mini Mine- Secondary Attack- Charge will charge up mines and throw them. Basic Upgrades Lost Smarts- Charge shoots her own mechanical brain out. Champion Puncher- One- Punch Melee does increased damage. Charge and Fly- Charge charges herself to make her leg fly. Dual's leg won't fly though. Spear!- Charge through enemies by spearing enemies (charging into thier stomachs. Path Technic Charger Lost Brother- Dual"s half will be lost and Charge will fight single. It will change Dual Charge's fighting style. War Style- Charge will shoot all kinds of things, bombs, lasers, etc. Self Destruct- Surround yourself with bombs. If an enemy comes close, the nearest bomb will set off. Decandent Denter Lost Sister- Charges half will be lost, and Dual will be alone. This will change all of Dual Charge's attacks. Metal Knock Out- Press Attack 1, Attack 1, and hold Attack 2 for Aerial Pound. Press Attack 1, Attack 1, and hold Attack 3 for Fury of Lost Sister. Teenage Mutant Angry Robot- Dual Charge will be mutated to form a huge muscle robot. Soul Gem- Revived Half- Whichever half you lose when you decide your path, he or she will be revived. If you go with the Decandent Denter Path, Charge will return, but Dual will be less muscular, but will still have the silverish, grayish color he had when he had Teenage Mutant Angry Robot. Trivia *Dual Charge is the only double headed robot in the series. *Actually, he is the only double headed skylander in the series. *If either path is choosed for Dual Charge, which ever half the path was mainly for, the other half will be lost. However when you get the soul gem, the other half will return. *If you purchase the Decendant Denter Path, Teenage Mutant Angry Robot will turn Dual into a spiky headed muscular robot with silver and grey skin. *When the Soul Gem is purchased and you chose Dual's Path, Charge will come back, but Dual will still have the silver grey skin and the spiky head. He will lose his muscles, however. *Once Teenage Mutant Angry Robot is purchased, Dual looks just like Crikey from Robot and Monster. *Teenage Mutant Angry Robot is a pun on the TV series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Judging by Teenage Mutant Angry Robot, Dual Charge may be a teenager. *Once you lose a half, the name doesn't change. It's kept the same. * Category:Skylanders: Terrible Two Category:Skylanders Category:Characters